Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup element, an image pickup apparatus, and an image pickup method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, high functionality of image pickup apparatuses such as digital still cameras or digital video cameras has been progressing. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-522825 discloses technology that acquires an image not by continuing to open a shutter during an exposure period but by opening/closing the shutter according to a predetermined time pattern, and that performs repair of blurring by computational processing using said time pattern. Such technology is called encoded exposure. The time pattern employed in the encoded exposure is called an encoded exposure pattern. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-39393 discloses an image pickup apparatus that achieves a reduction in electric power consumption by selecting in a spatially random manner image pickup elements outputting a pixel signal to an analog-digital converter.
However, in the conventional technology, the encoded exposure, and so on, could not necessarily be performed with a sufficiently high temporal resolution.
An object of the present invention is to provide a solid-state image pickup element, an image pickup apparatus, and an image pickup method that enable the likes of encoded exposure to be performed with a high temporal resolution.